Onegai Dame
by Xiaolang's Ying Fa
Summary: One shot fic Seto/Jou. When Seto finds out he has to expand his company to Amerika(Jap. way of saying America) he takes a walk and runs into his favorite little puppy. Romance/Angst. Beware!!


Sakura Li: Hello, minna-san!!! I'm taking a break from Without You to bring you this new fic that is going completely nowhere! LOL!!^_^ This is the only chapter I am doing and it is sad, even for me. I am a sap for happy endings but that's not what you'll get if you read this fic. If someone would like to write a lemon for me on this fic I'll choose the best one, insure that you are the one that wrote it and not me, post it as a second chapter and add a different ending. Oh! And I better mention that I hate meaningless sex!! So don't make it something like that, okay, if you decide to write one for me that is....anyways...E-mail me at Ying_Fa_Sakura@yahoo.com or Keoni_Oikawa@yahoo.com Arigatou!  
  
******************************************************  
  
Seto walked out side his giant mansion and sighed, staring at the moonlit night, the stars shining brightly. 'Why is it always the same...? Why am I forced to do this? Oh yea, cause they think its the best thing for me...How can it be? I'd be leaving the one I love behind...I'd be leaving him to be what? To do what? Go to Amerika and be an even bigger ass? They don't understand...nobody understands....not even he understands how I feel and how he makes me feel everyday of my life since I've met him....That stupid mutt...he probably put a curse on me or something...' Seto thought sighing. 'Who am I kidding? Why would he do something like that....How could he do something like that? He cant even score a 'C' on any type of science exam let alone go through the calculations of making a potion....Concerning that they don't even exist!' Seto wandered around, letting every emotion sink in. Nevertheless, no matter how long he thought it always came down to the same heartbreaking truth...He was going to be leaving the mutt. There was nothing he could do. Not even if he tried could he get the board to change their minds. Before he knew it he had carried himself to the park not noticing any of his surroundings and before he knew it he hit something soft yet firm and was falling straight back, landing on his butt. He looked up with a dazed look on his face, eyes glazed. His prosecutor looked down on him. Funny as how the one you're thinking about always shows up right when you're most vulnerable. Sapphire met amber in a long swollen hurt gaze. Both yielding emotions they so wanted to show.  
  
"Gomen..." the boy said softly holding out his hand for Seto to take. Seto snorted and up his old front. He stood up on shaky knees and glared at him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing mutt, knocking down you're master?!" Seto accused. Hurt flashed in the boys eyes before they turned cold.  
  
"Well yur the one dat bumped inta me!" the boy said back.  
  
"Well, you wont have to worry about that anymore, Jounouchi. I'll be leaving in a couple of hours to go to Amerika to be forever out of you're hair and you out of mine." Seto said, his voice laced in ice. Shock plastered itself onto the boy's, Jounouchi's, face. Shock quickly turned into remorse though and then into fear and dread. Jounouchi's usually strong exterior vanished as soon as those words registered in his mind. His breath hitched and he was slightly shaking.  
  
"N...Nani?" he asked hoping he heard wrong. Seto was slightly shocked as well; he didn't expect the mutt to be this bent out of shape when he told him of the 'good' news. His blue eyes softened at the boys small request in conformation. He stared into Jou's eyes silently telling him it was true. Seto nearly gasped when he saw glistening wet tears well inside of Jounouchi's eyes. He was even more surprised when they fell from the border, cascading down his pale face. Jounouchi's arms wrapped around his middle, once again feeling all alone in the world. Seto's glare and preditorial smirk was completely wiped away with the look his love gave him. He was so hurt, so vulnerable, so fragile. Seto felt his heart break at the sight before him. "Onegai dame...." came Jou's small scared voice. Seto suddenly felt the need to soothe and comfort his love but he stayed where he was. "Onegai..."  
  
"Why not?" Seto found himself asking. Jou looked up at him, noticing that he hadn't said it coldly or mockingly at all. Jou didn't answer; he kept his head down and away from Seto's intense gaze. Seto walked up to Jou and lifted his chin to face him. His face was nearly touching that of his beloved puppy's. "Why cant I?" Seto asked, sapphire eyes boring into Jou's. Jou felt himself break. He unwrapped his arms from his own waist and wound them around Seto's instead. This time Seto did gasp. Jou buried his face into the crook of Seto's neck, crying.  
  
"Please! Please don't leave! I wouldn't be able to stand it! Please....I need you..." Jou whispered. Seto brought his arms around Jou's back and held him close. "Why? Why do you have to go?! Everything was fine this morning! Why did you have to tell me this?! Why did you have to break my heart!? Please! Stop this! Stop making me cry over you!" Jou yelled out in frustration. Seto felt his heart wrench. So, the mutt loves him? What ever made him worthy of that? Seto gently pressed his lips to Jounouchi's neck making the smaller teen blushed and gasp. Jou leaned back out to face Seto. He sniffed, one lone tears trailing down his face and dripping onto his wrinkled shirt. "Onegai...Ka--Seto-kun... Aishiteru..." Jou whimpered, his face slightly scrunching up to try and hold back the fresh onslaught of tears ready to fall at any minute. Seto smiled.  
  
"Sh...Don't cry. Not for me. I don't deserve your tears." he said capturing Jou's lips in a ferociously passionate kiss. Jounouchi's body became aflame with passion and want as the man he knew he'd always love kissed him. Seto gently deepened the kiss, easing Jou's lips open and licking at his bottom lip. Jou moaned, opening his mouth fully for Seto. Seto took the invite and deepened their kiss farther. He pushed his tongue against that of his love's, eluting moans of pleasure from him. Jou fisted his hands on Seto's jacket not getting enough of him. Seto ran his hands along his puppy's back; smirking against his lips when he felt him arch upward, his body flush upon Seto's. Seto sighed softly, knowing they had to stop. He pulled away slowly, letting the petit boy catch his breath. Jounouchi however did not let go of him. "I'm sorry. I have to go." Seto said smiling although he was close to tears himself. Jou felt himself break again. Seto took Jounouchi's hand off of his jacket, turned slowly and began to walk away.  
  
"Come back! I'll never be the same without you! Seto! Please!" Jou cried out towards his retreating form. "I won't chase after you! Seto! I hate you! Please! Come back! PLEASE!" Jou cried out tears blurring his vision as he screamed bloody murder. Seto turned around to face him. He smiled. For once a sincere smile and it was only for Jou.  
  
"Aishiteru, mutt." he said as he waved once and continued walking. (Pronounced: Aishteru with a blend from the s-h-i-t to s-h-t. Then eh-ru soft 'u'. More manly that way. Since it's a female word.) Jou fell to his knees, crying and shaking to no end.  
  
"Don't leave me Seto...I love you too...Seto..." Jou whispered into the cool night air.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Sakura Li: Hello! That's sad and it wasn't even that sad! I'm so stupid... Anyway...  
  
Onegai dame: Please don't.  
  
Aishiteru: I love you  
  
And if any of you guys like that then write a lemon for me! I promised myself that my first Yaoi lemon would be a RyouXBakura one so....Sorry! Oh and expect another update to 'Without You' soon!!! And if I get enough reviews on it you'll expect a little surprise plus I'll hire Yami or Bakura to give you a lap dance and if your a boy then I'll hire Anzu or Mai to give you a lap dance, it's all good. If this story sucks feel free to tell me, but don't flame me. I came home after school on May 27 at 3:00 sat down at my baby (my computer) and began writing. I ended this thing at 4:10 so dun be mad, I am under stress!! 


End file.
